The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for the maturing of meat products, in particular pork products, such as ham, "coppa", bacon, sausage and the like.
It has been known from prehistoric times to preserve meat by subjecting it (possibly after salting and/or flavoring) to maturing, ie drying to reduce its intrinsic water.
It is currently known, as it has been for a considerable time, to permit the products to mature in environments in which the microclimate is kept artificially under control to maintain the temperature and humidity within optimum constant ranges.
Such methods ensure that the product does not degrade, however they involve relatively lengthy processing times. For example, ham requires as a minimum many months of maturing.
An object of the present invention is to considerably accelerate the maturing process.
This and other objects are attained by the present invention as characterised in the appendant claims.